


Рукавичка

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Коты всегда ищут самое тёплое место, а разведчики — самое безопасное.





	Рукавичка

В коридоре штаба разведкорпуса было почти темно, нескольких масляных ламп не хватало, чтобы разогнать скопившийся по углам сумрак. Леви притаился за поворотом едва заметной тенью. Он старался дышать ровно и бесшумно, взгляд его был прикован к одной-единственной двери, а тело застыло в напряжённом ожидании. 

«Когда-нибудь ты выйдешь. Нельзя выпить две чашки чая и за весь вечер ни разу не сходить поссать».

Когда заветная дверь наконец открылась, Леви весь подобрался, словно хищник, ещё сильнее вжимаясь в кирпичную стену. Эрвин скрылся в противоположном конце коридора, и он стремительно бросился вперёд. Действовать нужно было быстро. Леви знал, что у него в распоряжении около пяти минут.

Заскочив в кабинет, он потратил пару секунд на то, чтобы осмотреться.

— Тч, — Леви скривился от отвращения.

Пыль была везде — на полках с книгами, на столе, на подоконнике, даже, кажется, летала в воздухе мутной серой взвесью.

«Пяти минут точно не хватит», — подумал он, но это всё, что у него было. 

Когда Эрвин находился в кабинете, у Леви не было возможности убраться. Командор всегда умудрялся чем-то его занять, чтобы отвлечь от «бесполезной траты времени». Поэтому ничего не оставалось, кроме как проскользнуть сюда в его отсутствие, словно вор, задумавший обокрасть хозяина комнаты.

«Похищено не менее пары килограммов пыли. Это была очень ценная пыль! — Леви представил серьёзный голос Эрвина. — Мы должны выяснить, кто её украл, и вернуть назад».

Он достал из кармана заранее приготовленную влажную тряпку и принялся тереть стол Эрвина — с этим предметом мебели ему приходилось взаимодействовать чаще всего.

Когда раздался грохот, Леви сначала подумал, что это Эрвин вернулся слишком быстро. Он резко обернулся, пряча тряпку за спиной, но дверь по-прежнему была заперта, а в кабинете никого не было. От второго оглушительного раската задребезжали стёкла в окне, а от последовавшего сразу за ним третьего вздрогнули даже стены и пол под ногами.

Абсолютно внезапно для себя самого Леви обнаружил, что сидит под столом. Инстинкт самосохранения и молниеносная реакция действовали безотказно, не дожидаясь осознанных решений от мозга. Ещё в глубоком детстве Кенни буквально вбил в его голову порядок действий при землетрясении. «Если не успел свалить на улицу — прячься под стол, чтобы по башке не прилетело чем». В Подземном городе это был один из первых необходимых для выживания навыков — обвалы случались достаточно часто. 

Комнату снова тряхнуло, лампа упала со стола и со звоном разбилась, погрузив кабинет в темноту.

В наступившей тишине очень отчётливо хлопнула дверь.

— Эрвин? — спросил Леви из-под стола.

— Кто здесь? — раздался в ответ испуганный голос. 

— Мышка-норушка, блядь, — выругался он. Очередной громоподобный взрыв на несколько секунд оглушил его, а затем Леви почувствовал, как кто-то ткнул его локтем. — Эй!

— Подвиньтесь, капитан. Это я, Эрен.

— Ты что тут делаешь?

— Командора ищу.

— Под столом?

— Нет. Я пришёл сказать, что… А, впрочем, не важно. Я шёл по коридору, но тут вдруг начался этот грохот. А все же знают, что в случае землетрясения нужно прятаться под стол. Вот я и…

Дверь снова хлопнула.

— Эрвин? — в два голоса спросили Леви и Эрен.

— Кто здесь? — это снова был явно не Эрвин.

— Мышка-норушка и… — Леви сделал паузу, глянув в темноту рядом с собой, — лягушка-квакушка. Эй!

— Прстите, кптан, — пробормотал Эрен сквозь зубы и убрал локоть. — Я случайно.

Волна грохота и треска прокатилась по комнате с такой силой, что от неё скрутило внутренности. Казалось, что само здание раскалывается на части.

— Какого чёрта? — процедил Леви. Когда под стол влез третий человек, там стало тесновато.

— Капитан? Это Армин. Я искал командора. И Эрена, который пошёл искать командора. Кстати, вы не знаете, где он?

— Кто? Эрвин или Эрен?

— Ой! Кто?.. — вскрикнул Армин, но тут снова хлопнула дверь.

— ЭРВИН??? — уж этот голос Леви ни с кем не перепутал бы.

— Нет его тут, — отозвался он за секунду до следующего вынимающего душу грохота и почувствовал, как кто-то навалился на него всем телом. По лицу, щекоча, заскользили чужие волосы. — Ты что творишь, четырёхглазая?

— Леви, ты, что ли? Все знают, что во время землетрясения…

— Да чтоб тебя. Поищи себе другой стол, тут уже места нет!

— Не жлобься. Тут полно места, — Ханджи возилась где-то совсем рядом. — Ой, кто тут ещё?

— Мышка-норушка, лягушка-квакушка и зайчик-побегайчик, — бодро и ехидно отрапортовал Эрен и снова заехал Леви локтем под ребро. Ханджи в ответ громко рассмеялась: 

— А я лисичка-сестричка.

— Хватит там ёрзать, а то стол развалится, — огрызнулся на неё Леви.

— Командир отряда, вы тут? Что происходит? На нас напали титаны? — в кабинет влетел, кажется, Моблит, и Леви закатил глаза, хоть в темноте этого никто и не увидел.

— Нет, это землетрясение. Залазь под стол! — скомандовала Ханджи.

— Землетрясение?

— Нет времени объяснять, Моблит, быстрее!

— Куда? Стой, тут нет… — Леви не успел договорить, потому что его голос заглушило треском, а голову приложило об стенку стола. — Да вы издеваетесь, — когда шуметь перестало, он услышал жалобный скрип. — Хотите, чтобы нас тут погребло под обломками? 

— Мышка-норушка, лягушка-квакушка, зайчик-побегайчик, лисичка-сестричка… — перечисляла Ханджи вполголоса. — А ты, значит, будешь волчок-серый бочок.

— Вы меня вообще слышите? — Леви повысил голос.

— Да не паникуй ты, этот стол ещё всех нас переживет!

— Тогда нам очень недолго жить осталось.

— Есть тут кто-нибудь?

— НЕТ!

— О-о-о, кабан-клыкан! Заходи.

— Что? Какой кабан? Это я, Конни. Капитан Ханджи? Вы под столом? Ничего не вижу.

— Стол сейчас развалится, — почти прорычал Леви, чувствуя, как его лопатки всё сильнее вжимаются в дерево. Дышал он с трудом и уже давно в чей-то затылок. Несчастная конструкция скрипела от малейшего движения. — Кто-то должен вылезти.

— Это опасно, капитан, — отозвался Армин где-то в районе его подбородка. — Вы же знаете, осколки и обломки мебели могут…

— Эрвин, ты тут? Да ёб… — Майк выругался так громко, что почти перекрыл накативший грохот, и тоже полез под стол. Леви хотел ему помешать, но был так сильно зажат, что едва мог вдохнуть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пошевелиться. — Кто здесь?

— Мышка-норушка…

— Майк, нет!

— Лягушка-квакушка…

— Стой, стол не выдержит! Куда ты лезешь?

— Зайчик-побегайчик…

— Леви? Ханджи? Что-то вас тут много.

— Лисичка-сестричка…

— Ай! Больно.

— Волчок-серый бочок…

— Майк, свали, блядь!

— Кабан-клыкан…

— Это моя нога!

— И медведюшка-батюшка!

Последние слова Ханджи перешли в громкий вскрик, когда вокруг одновременно загремело, затрещало и заскрипело. Блеснувшая за окном молния на секунду озарила кабинет яркой вспышкой, Леви увидел прямо перед собой груду тел, среди которой сверкнули очки Ханджи, успел заметить расширившиеся глаза Эрена и где-то сбоку — искажённое тенями лицо Майка, прежде чем всё снова погрузилось в хаос и темноту.

Столешница больно приземлилась ему на голову и придавила своим весом. Стенка, к которой он был прижат, отлетела назад, и Леви завалился на спину, инстинктивно разворачиваясь набок. 

— Что здесь происходит? — удивлённый голос перекрыл стоны, всхлипы и кряхтение, наполнившие комнату. Леви локтем сдвинул столешницу, упёрся в неё ладонью и наконец откинул в сторону.

На пороге кабинета стоял Эрвин со свечой в руке и выражением недоумения на лице.

— Эрвин!

— Командор!

— Сэр!

— Землетрясение…

— А я предупреждал, — Леви поднялся, спихивая с себя Армина и выпутываясь из беспорядочного сплетения чьих-то рук и ног.

— Леви? — выражение лица Эрвина стало совсем нечитаемым. Казалось, он колеблется между удивлением, беспокойством и желанием рассмеяться.

— Мы прятались от землетрясения, то есть от обломков от землетрясения, — наконец объяснила Ханджи, поднимаясь и потирая ушибленный лоб. — Чёрт, кажется, будет шишка.

— Какого землетрясения? — Эрвин нахмурился. — На улице просто гроза началась.

— Чтоб ты знал, я не имею к этому ни малейшего отношения. Просто пришёл пыль вытереть, — Леви в доказательство потряс перед лицом Эрвина тряпкой и демонстративно вышел из кабинета.

— Ты не мышка-норушка, ты — мыша! — крикнул ему вслед Майк.

— Все целы? — Эрвин пристроил свечу на книжную полку и осмотрел вечерних гостей. Те вытянулись в струнку под его строгим взглядом. — Ханджи, у нас есть на складе запасной стол? И желательно побольше.

Эрвин всё-таки не смог сдержать улыбки, и шесть человек облегчённо выдохнули.

— Тч, — на складе Леви придирчиво разглядывал солидный, раза в полтора шире предыдущего, стол из тёмного дерева. — Не догадается же никто вытереть, прежде чем тащить в кабинет, — он чихнул, натянул на нос косынку и выудил из кармана тряпку.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Всё здание штаба содрогалось от оглушительно громкого неритмичного грохота. С потолка осыпался песок и кирпичная крошка. Леви вздрагивал от каждого взрыва, но продолжал идти по коридору твёрдой походкой. Он преодолел два лестничных пролёта. На втором этаже звук стал едва заметно тише.

Леви подошёл к кабинету Эрвина и, постучав для виду, заглянул внутрь. Нужно было сообщить командору о том беспорядке, который Ханджи устроила в своей лаборатории, и Леви чувствовал некое злорадное удовлетворение от того, что именно он доставит эту новость Эрвину. Он давно предупреждал, что попустительство в отношении главного научного сотрудника добром не кончится, но Эрвин его не слушал. И теперь весь штаб ходил ходуном из-за взрывов сжатого газа в лаборатории, откуда Моблит парой минут ранее еле успел вытащить полубезумную учёную. Сделать они уже ничего не могли, оставалось только ждать, пока взрывы сами закончатся, израсходовав запас горючего вещества. И ещё надеяться, что старое здание выдержит и не сложится, как карточный домик.

В кабинете было темно, и Леви уже хотел уйти, когда услышал внутри какую-то возню.

— Эй, кто здесь? — спросил он, а затем снял с крюка в стене одну из ламп, поднимая её повыше.

В неровном мерцающем свете он увидел, как Эрвин, неуклюже стоя на четвереньках, вылезает из-под стола.

Заметив, что Леви смотрит на него, тот быстро поднялся и невозмутимо одёрнул рукава куртки.

— Леви. 

— Эрвин.

— Я…

— Прятался от землетрясения, — закончил за него Леви и усмехнулся. Эрвин вернул ему усмешку.

— Ну… да.

— Это Ханджи развлекается в лаборатории со сжатым газом.

— Ясно.

— Пойду предупрежу остальных. А то даже твоей хвалёной харизмы и умения убеждать не хватит, чтобы покрыть траты на новую мебель.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Леви опоздал — несколько столов всё же приказали долго жить.

С того вечера в общих комнатах разведкорпуса появились висящие на стене листы, на которых не очень аккуратным почерком, но достаточно разборчиво было написано: « _Во время зимлетрясения запрещается залазить под стол больше чем впятером_ ».


End file.
